Young Spy
by Angel10856
Summary: I'm Rose Angel, I'm one of the youngest Shield agents ever, I've trained with black widow and captain America and lived with tony stark. But when nick fury sends me to help me with the NYPD commissioner it gets a little crazy. He also forgot to mention I have to live with them
1. Prologue

**A/n this is a blue bloods and avengers fanfic and If you don't know what that I you might not want to read this story** -  
Rose :

I'm the youngest and most dangerous spy in the world, I'm 13 with curly brown hair and blue eyes, my name is Rose Angel though it's not my real name , I'm called this because roses are deadly beautiful and because my middle name means angel or so I'm told.

Right know I'm in a meeting with nick fury or how I like to call him Mr. Pirate.

"Angel you are being sent to New York because of a little inconsistent event that happened with the NYPD, the commissioner Frank Reagan is going to report to me of how you've been doing. You mission is to help the NYPD and to get some peace and quiet, you've been spending too much time with widow and cap."

He said to me behind his desk glaring at something Yes I get to go on a mission by myself, the only others I've been on was with Nat and Cap.

"Thank you sir I will fly out to stark to get my stuff and then will go to the commissioner." He nodded at me than returned to his work.

In my down time I usually hand out with Tony and Pepper though when in needed hear I fly back to DC.

\- On the plane I was reading my uncles blog 'The big ugly man doll' the recent post was _You and i Remember New Jersey Very Differently _it was hilarious also he does not like congress at all. I get to see him some time as all he lives in DC. Soon i was in my own little world and asleep. I hope I don't have to do much after all i am on my vacation.

**Authors note: please give me some suggestions on what to put on. And cheek out my uncles blog **** ya this stuff happens, Love ya**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except my oc**

Chapter 1: Rose's POV

(_Dream) _

_Buildings on fire and on some places it was missing. It was just last year that the battle of Manhattan finished._

_ I was fighting some chitauri on one of their ships. Punch, stab, throw was in a reflex. But some how i got throne out of a ship. I landed in front of Natasha in a roll. But when saw me she got very angry because when she was leaving to fight she specifically said_

_"you say out of this I don'y want you to get hurt!'"_

_But unfortunately Me and authority do not go together. I annoy Fury more than Stark, that's an accomplishment. _

_Stark saw me a swept me up and put me in the tower on unfortunately Loki was in it, he took me by the throat and ..._

_ (end of dream)_

I was being awoken by one of the shields assistant pilots

" miss we are landing soon please get your things together" I nodded and gathered my suit cases that held in one weapons (guns and knives and I.C. ) and in the other one clothes mostly shield uniform and one pair of regular clothes jeans and a t-shirt.

As we assented, I saw Starks building and the commissioners office. There was a police car standing to the side of the plane waiting to give me a ride.

I don't know why fury gave me a police car but he never trust me anyway. I got my luggage and rolled it to the car.

When I got there, the cops in the car were arguing about something I don't know. The girl cop had blond hair that was in a pony tail and brown eyes. The guy had brown hair that was in a military cut and had blue eyes.

"Hey" I said approaching the car. The cops looked over to me with an annoyed expression

" Get away kid a very important person is coming and I don't want you to get hurt" Girl cop said as the guy looked to be talking to a person on the phone.

"Well I think I'm the important person you were referring too" I said flashing my shield badge and getting into the back of the police car.

As the guy cop started to get on the highway the girl cop started talking to me

" How are you in the government that works with the avengers, your like 10" she said looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes at her comment "When are we going to be at the commissioner offices and what are your name so I don't have to keep calling you girl and boy cop?" I questioned looking out the window

"in about 2 minutes and my name is officer Jamie Reagan and my partner is officer Eddie Janko" He replied

I look out the window and to my surprise (not really) that tony is fallowing the car I rolled my eyes and took out my phone that has JARVIS already installed.

"why must it always be you" i whispered to myself and diled the famous iron mans number

"Hey Rosie why are you calling me" Stark said worried

"I'm wondering why you are fallowing me knowing that I can pepper about that little thing you took" I said with a devils smiled on my face. looking to see that he has stopped

"got to go off to work" cutting him off and walking into the building

**Authors note- thanks for staying with me summers is coming to an end and I had writers block. Someone anyone give me some information please**

**-angel **


End file.
